The Witches Kingdom
by Cornelia Halliwell
Summary: An alternate past life of The Charmed Ones where Phoebe and Cole must struggle to keep their forbidden relationship. And when the struggle finally puts both kingdoms in war situation, they must find a way to save everyone's lives as well as their love.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note 

This Charmed fan fiction is an alternate reality fiction for the past lives of The Charmed Ones. Countered to what we've seen in the series, in this story The Charmed Ones exist as sisters in their past lives, not cousins. And they also live in an entirely different world. The story is intended to be a background story that happens before "Something Wicca This Way Comes". Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer**:

The "Charmed" world and its characters belong to Spelling Television and created by Constance M. Burge.

The Witches Kingdom 

In a great long hall inside a very beautiful and large palace, quick footsteps could be heard, indicating the owner was in a rush. It appeared to be a maid with a concerned look on her face, calling a name out loud, again and again although she received no answer.

"Princess Phoebe! Where are you? It's lunch time! The Great Witch is waiting for you!" she shouted desperately. Her attempt to search the princess seemed to be futile. Looking defeated, she was about to turn around and return to the main hall to report her failure when she spotted a black-haired woman walking toward her from the other direction. "Ah! Princess Prudence! Have you seen your sister?"

Prue—or Prudence—turned to face her in surprise and quickly shook her head. A dismay look crossed the maid's face, and finally she whirled around, heading back to the main hall, her footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. As soon as the echo vanished, Prue dashed to Phoebe's room.

"It's safe, Phoebs! Get in!" she called out, and from the window Phoebe's head popped up. She quickly climbed into the room. "Did you meet him?" Prue asked with excitement.

"Yeah, he's sooo cool today! Then again, Cole is always cool!" Phoebe smiled, her face literally beaming with happiness.

"Now quick and get dressed properly! It's past lunch time! The maid has been looking for you everywhere!" Prue quickly pushed Phoebe to her closet and picked a new dress for her.

"Oh, no! I have to sit with The Great Witch again?" Phoebe complained, plopping onto her soft bed and put her hands on her cheeks that were still warm.

"Whether you like it or not," Prue closed the room's door and prodded her sister to change. "That old woman makes me lose my appetite as well, but you've got to deal with it."

"But she's more than that! She hates me with a passion! She wouldn't stop criticizing me, everything I do is wrong in her eyes!" her sister protested.

"Then act like a good princess! Like Piper does," Prue persisted as she helped Phoebe comb her beautiful honey blonde hair.

"Like Piper?" Phoebe repeated and frowned. "No way, she's too obedient. I can't possibly live a life like hers! Although she's indeed The Great Witch's favorite princess."

"And the one who never got herself into a problem, too," Prue pulled her sister up after everything was finished. "Come on now! We're late!"

Both sisters then emerged from Phoebe's room and quickened their steps toward the palace's dining room, where The Great Witch, the most powerful reigning witch in the kingdom had sat on the end of the table. Piper had sat right beside her, looking all tidy as usual.

"Good afternoon, Your Highness, sorry we're late," Prue greeted politely.

"Sit down, Prudence," The Great Witch answered coldly, looking straight at Phoebe, who was still standing on her spot like a statue. "And you, Phoebe, do you have something to say?"

"Good afternoon!" Phoebe said unwillingly, avoiding her stare. She finally sat down beside Prue, still not wanting to look at The Great Witch at all.

"Phoebe, how is your lesson today?" The Great Witch asked her again.

_Why is it that she always picks on me? Why doesn't she annoy Prue instead sometimes_, Phoebe wondered. "Eh? Oh… hm… the lesson. Of course. Um… it's good, amusing as usual," she answered nervously. The only thing she had learned that day was how to sneak out of the study room to go to the Demonic Kingdom and meet Cole. Other than that… how to make him want to kiss her so badly.

"What do you learn today?" The Great Witch asked again, clearly not satisfied.

"I'm still learning about my premonitions," Phoebe shrugged. "How to control it so that every time I want to get it I could, and not just getting it randomly and at certain times only."

"Well, that sounds great. Would you demonstrate it to me?"

"In the middle of lunch time?" Phoebe protested. "Besides, this isn't an active power, how exactly am I supposed to_ demonstrate_?"

"Just tell me what do you see when you touch… this perhaps?" The Great Witch pushed a plate full of grapes toward Phoebe. "Tell me where did our cook get it from."

"But…" Phoebe faltered. She glared at Piper, pleading for help knowing that her middle sister was not only the closest person to The Great Witch, but also the one she trusted the most and the one she always listened to.

"Your Highness, she's hungry, we're all hungry, and we all just want to have lunch, so can you ask her to do this later? Can we just eat first?" Piper finally spoke up to help. "Lunch better not be filled with tension, and it would be good as well if we have no power play at least a few times on a day filled with power lessons."

"Yea, she's right. Besides, Phoebe hasn't been feeling too well either today. Her condition isn't too good, so maybe if she could just eat she'll feel better. Let her eat first," Prue added.

"Oh, really? If she's sick, then I'll ask the maid to give her the Magic Pill. She'll get well instantly, because that pill could heal any sickness. What do you say?" The Great Witch smiled.

Phoebe now glared at Prue, whose face had turned pale. Although it was called the Magic Pill, the medicine tasted very bitter. It indeed could heal anything instantly, but it was also the most bitter pill in the world. If that was all, Phoebe wouldn't be as annoyed. Thing is, the pill also couldn't be swallowed quickly, thus why the bitter taste was a problem. Phoebe hated it everytime she had to drink it. But Piper kicked her below the table, signing that she should give in if she didn't want to get even more problems. Phoebe didn't have a choice.

"Um. Thank you, Your Highness, that'd be great," she answered politely. She mouthed 'Thanks a lot, Prue', to her eldest sister who quickly looked down guiltily.

Prue mumbled 'Sorry' under her breath, although she knew Phoebe would never forgive her for this.

Immediately after lunch was over, a maid delivered the Magic Pill to Phoebe's room. Because The Great Witch was also there to watch her, Phoebe had no other choice but to really drink it as fast as she could. Almost two glasses of water had been drunk but the bitter taste still wouldn't dissipate.

"Hope you'll feel better soon," The Great Witch turned around and exited the room followed by the maids. Prue quickly shut the door as they left.

"Thank you… _witch_," Phoebe muttered in annoyance. "And especially a big thank you for you too, Prue," she turned to Prue angrily.

"Sorry Phoebs, I really didn't expect her to do that," Prue replied regretfully.

"You shouldn't have said that Phoebe was ill. Lying only makes even more problem, isn't that right?" Piper added, her hands on her hips as she looked at her sisters disapprovingly.

"Prue shouldn't have added anything to what you said!" Phoebe agreed. "She isn't good with making up reasons. It's a pity I'm not you, Piper, the most obedient princess. Smart and could always get on the good side of The Great Witch! Your life must be so peaceful."

"Who says that? I'm always in trouble because I constantly try to help you two," Piper crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know how many times I've saved you both from stupid problems that you just wouldn't stop creating."

"Yeah yeah… and we're sorry for that," Prue quickly answered before they all started a fight. "Hey, speaking of problems, Phoebe, how was your date with Cole? What did you two talk about today?"

"Oh, yea, I forgot to tell you two!" Phoebe jumped from her chair in enthusiasm. "Cole! Do you know what he did?" she beamed with excitement, paused a moment for a dramatic effect, then continued, "He asked me to be his _wife_! We're getting married!" she announced proudly.

"WHAT? You didn't say yes, did you?" Piper looked panic instead of happy.

Phoebe frowned. "Are you crazy? Of course I said yes," she rolled her eyes.

"But that's impossible! Witches are forbidden to fall in love with demons, let alone marry them! We've talked about this a few times, remember?" Piper protested.

"Even if he's a good demon?" Phoebe complained. "He's the best demon!"

"That's what _you_ think. But The Great Witch wouldn't care whether he's good or not, as long as he's a demon, she'll punish you for the rest of your life if you do that," Piper stared at her cautiously. "This is serious, Phoebe."

"Yeah, I know the old woman never cared for love. She herself probably doesn't even know the meaning of the word 'love'. Because she doesn't have love, and she never loved anyone. Not that anyone would love someone who's old, vicious, and hates everyone like her."

"Phoebe, watch your words! You're talking too loud," Prue warned her.

"I don't care! Let everyone in the kingdom know that the old hag is really really annoying and doesn't deserve to be called The Great Witch, the most powerful reigning witch. How could someone like her who…"

Phoebe's sentence was cut off when her room's door was slammed open and The Great Witch entered with her maids following closely behind.

"Who what, Princess Phoebe?" The Great Witch asked coldly.

Prue and Piper quickly bowed upon seeing her presence. "Good afternoon, Your Highness. We hope you would forgive what Phoebe just said, she's not serious and that's not what she really meant…" Prue began.

"No one shall defend her, not today," The Great Witch cut her off. "Phoebe, I just passed by the punishment room and last time I saw, it's currently empty. Would you like to occupy it at least until tomorrow morning?"

"Why, thank you for the offer! I shall take it," Phoebe replied casually as she walked out of her room, holding her head high.

"Escort her to the punishment room," The Great Witch ordered the guards on the hall. Two of them stepped forward and grabbed Phoebe's arms.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much. Get your hands off me!" she barked at them, and they quickly stepped back. Phoebe entered the punishment room, and The Great Witch herself locked it with an additional spell that restricted any magical usage on the door, both from the inside and the outside.

"Have a nice time in there, and think about your mistake!" she shouted to the door.

"Thank you! This place gets more and more comfortable every time I come back!" Phoebe replied just as loud from the inside. She grinned mischievously, knowing she already had a way out of her own. But when she glanced upwards to the hole on the ceiling, she groaned.

"Oh, I forgot something. I've covered the hole with magic proof bars so that you couldn't just levitate out and get back to your room, sleep there then return here on the morning. Sorry but I've known all your plans. I'm more experienced than you think, especially when it comes to stubborn princess witches like you! So never underestimate me again, Phoebe! Enjoy your night!"

Phoebe rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Great! Wonderful! Congratulations to you!" she yelled back, kicking the door with all her might. Of course, it didn't move an inch. Finally she sat down, anger boiling inside her blood.

The room only contained a table and a hard chair, with no windows. All walls were magic proof just like the door. And the only hole that made it possible for Phoebe to see the sun and moon was now also covered with bars.

"This kingdom is really stupid, ridiculous, nonsensical, and who knows what else. I'm sick of living here. This place is filled with rules, cannot do this, cannot do that. And as if that isn't enough, there's also a stupid old hag who just loves to punish people. Although I'm a princess, I feel more like a bird in a golden cage! I miss the outer world," Phoebe muttered to herself, watching the sun set from the hole.

"I want a free life. And I want Cole. Oh, he's very friendly, kind, caring, and loving to me. And he's also very romantic! Proven by this necklace he just gave to me…" she pulled out a beautiful necklace from beneath her dress and stared at it with a longing look. The locket could be opened and inside she found a picture of her and Cole, smiling happily. Cole drew it himself, he was very talented. He made the locket himself, too, and the necklace. Behind the picture, carved with golden letters were the words 'I love you'.

"Oh, I'm really depressed. See, I'm talking to myself. But it seems like I'm going to be really crazy if I do have to stay here forever. What shall I do? Should I run away with Cole? Elope? Yeah, that idea is crazy, although a bit romantic. But our love is forbidden… how could I be his wife? But I can't live without him either. I'm so deeply in love with him and I'll die without him. But… if we run away, where must we go? Our home is here. We have nowhere else to live… There's too much problem, I don't know anymore! What I know is, I can't keep living here. There's too much pressure within these walls. Why was I even born here?" she sighed.

"Oh yea, Cole once told me about the humans' world. It seems like there's where mortals live, and it seems like a beautiful place. They live a free life. Oh, how I want to live there so badly! If Cole and I could just go there…"

Phoebe kept wondering about so many stuffs, before she finally felt too tired and fell asleep on the table. Right the next morning, The Great Witch opened the locked door and entered. She shook her shoulder to wake her up.

"Wake up, Sleeping Beauty. You're free now. Go back to your room before you catch a cold," she called out.

"Ohh… it's morning already? Ugh… thanks," Phoebe stood up straight and quickly strolled to her room. Her muscles were aching because she slept on the hard table in a sitting position. The Great Witch escorted her to her room.

"Have you thought about your mistakes? Had a nice sleep?" she interrogated.

"Yes, yes. Thanks again and goodbye. I'm tired," Phoebe waved at her ignorantly then quickly entered her room. She curled up on her bed and waited until The Great Witch left. When her echoing footsteps could no longer be heard, Phoebe sat upright, sneaked back out of her room and dashed to the kingdom's library, the greatest library in the kingdom that had everything a witch could ever need. She walked past rows and rows of high shelves and stopped at the back room. Making a quick glance to make sure no one else was around, she then opened the door and entered the room soundlessly. No one other than The Great Witch was allowed to enter it.

The room held the Book of Shadows, the most complete witchcraft book. Only The Great Witch was supposed to use it. But Phoebe really liked the book, and she often sneaked in to read it when The Great Witch wasn't around. Just like those other times, this time she carefully opened it, and quickly searched for the information she needed about the mortals' world.

"Hmm… The Earth. Is this the mortals' world? Looks interesting." Phoebe read the long pages quickly, enjoying what she'd found. There was so much information about The Earth.

Before Phoebe realized it, it was already noon. She decided to return to her room quickly before she worried her sisters. They had to be looking for her by now. Once she arrived back on her room, she lay on the bed and relaxed her tense muscles. "Hh… such a tiring day!"

"Phoebe, Phoebe! Are you inside?" Prue's muffled voice came through the door.

"Yep, I'm right here. Come on in!" Phoebe replied, too lazy to stand up again now that she felt the comfortable bed. Prue and Piper went in, worry on their faces.

"Piper and I have been looking for you all day. Because the punishment room was already empty, we thought you were already out. But you weren't here. Where were you?" Prue asked curiously.

"I read the Book of Shadows again in the library," Phoebe replied.

"What? Again? Phoebe, one day The Great Witch would find out and you'll be punished! You've known that she's the only one allowed to read it!" Piper scolded. "I'm tired of trying to save you every single day. You yourself never try to stop looking for problems!"

"Piper, what is wrong with you? I've always read it and no one ever found out. Why are you always so tense? I'm sick of The Great Witch already, okay? And you really don't have to help me anymore if you don't want to. I have no problem even if I'm being punished every single day!" Phoebe finally lashed out at her sister as she couldn't keep the anger for any longer. That, and the fact that her whole body was still aching from the previous night.

"Enough! All you both do is fighting!" Prue cut them off. "Phoebe, I have good news. I met Cole this morning when we were looking for you in the garden. He asked me to tell you that he loved you, and he wanted to meet you tonight there at eight."

"COOL! We'll have fun tonight, I know we will! Ah, how wonderful it is to have such a great boyfriend like him. Oh, let me see first, where could we go tonight? Watch a theatre show, or have a candlelight dinner?" Phoebe looked excited already.

"Phoebe! Don't you remember we have a reunion party at seven?" Piper reminded.

"Oh, no! Piper, why would you remind me of that stupid party?" Phoebe groaned.

"Oh yea, this family reunion is really big. Everyone from the royal family would be there, and there will be a ball with a dinner to follow. I think you really have to attend, otherwise there would be a chaos," Prue agreed.

"But… but… what about Cole?" Phoebe sputtered.

"You can date any night. Just cancel this one," Piper suggested.

"I don't think she could do that, Piper. Cole said that this is the last time she could meet Phoebe, because his father already knew about them both and had given him one last chance to meet her and say goodbye," Prue explained.

"WHAT? To say GOODBYE! This is impossible! This can't be happening! Just can't!" Phoebe screamed in horror, and Prue quickly covered her mouth.

"Uh, somehow I knew this would happen sooner or later," Piper mumbled.

"If he wants to say goodbye, I have to meet him tonight!" Phoebe declared. "Whatever happens. Step over my dead body if you want to stop me!"

"But what about the party? It's an important one!" Piper countered.

"It's just a stupid boring family reunion party, that wouldn't be able to stop me at all. I have to fix this, I cannot leave him and he cannot leave me!"

"Yea, I think you really should go. We'll figure out a reason," Prue answered.

"You're always on her side! I cannot stand this anymore! She has to obey rules sometimes!" Piper protested.

"Piper, you must understand the feeling of a girl who's deeply in love and whose relationship is at stake," Prue said calmly.

"Their relationship _is_ forbidden! Then what's the point of keeping it?"

"I would never leave him although it is forbidden. I will fight for it until the end!"

"You're crazy! That's impossible to do!" Piper looked at her younger sister in panic.

"Who cares? I need him like he's the air I use to breathe! What do you think I'm supposed to do?"

"You have to leave him because your relationship is forbidden."

"If you were me, would you do the same? Would you leave him?" Phoebe challenged. Piper's face softened and she looked hesitant.

"I think… yea… I will… perhaps…" she faltered.

"Perhaps! Okay, not a good answer. I'm going tonight!" Phoebe cut her off.

"Phoebe…" Worry crossed Piper's face as she heard what Phoebe just said.

"Enough! Piper, if you don't want to help me out with this, then let me! You just stay still beside The Great Witch like usual, and keep your hands clean!" Prue stated.

Piper sighed in defeat. "Fine, okay, I'll help look for a reason so she can bail," she gave in. "Now, does any of you have a good reason in mind as to why she cannot attend the party?"

"She's sick. Flu or something," Prue suggested.

"Prue, could you ever come up with something else other than sick?" Phoebe protested.

"Yeah, you always use that reason. What if she gets into an accident when practicing with her power?" Piper proposed.

"That'll surely ruin my name. How could I get hurt by my own power? Plus, that's no different than saying that I'm sick, and I don't like that," Phoebe shook her head.

"What if… what if you have to meet your friend because she needs you in her last moment? That isn't a very big lie," Piper continued.

"Her last moment? What are you saying, she's dying? Who will be my imaginary friend?" Phoebe frowned.

"Just say a name… Katie, Poppy, Sally, whoever," Piper shrugged.

"But The Great Witch knows everyone in the kingdom. She would want to know who's dying and if she decides to check it out herself, we're screwed," Prue scrunched up her nose.

"No… I actually think that's a good idea. Piper, either you're really brilliant, or you do have a good collection of convincing words especially when it comes to The Great Witch?" Phoebe smiled. "You're always so good at twisting words in front of her until she softens and gives whatever you want. That's awesome. I would never be able to do that."

"That's nothing, you shouldn't have exaggerated," Piper blushed.

"But what if she checks it in the statistics…" Prue was still unsure.

"We have to find someone who's really dying," Piper explained, "and admit her as Phoebe's friend. So she wouldn't find out."

"Great! You are indeed smart, Piper. How big is your brain anyway?" Phoebe grinned. "Is it bigger than the whole kingdom?" she teased.

"Phoebe, that's enough. This is the last time I help you, remember?" Piper warned. "And don't even think to try to talk me into doing it another time."

"Okay, my lovely sister. Now how to find someone who's really dying?"

"We use the Witches Kingdom Society Statistics," Piper answered.

"It's a secret book, and only The Great Witch is allowed to read it," Phoebe countered.

"So? What is the problem? Aren't you used to reading secret books?"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like the Book of Shadows."

"Oh, you do have really good collection of words to beat me."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Now all three sisters moved stealthily toward the library, where Phoebe had just been minutes ago. This time they were looking for the Book of Witches Kingdom Society Statistics. The book provided the dates of birth and the dates of death of all people in the kingdom that were recorded magically every time there was a birth or a death. It even had predicted dates of death for those who were still alive. Those dates were the ones the sisters were looking for.

"Okay, we're now in the 'Who's Going To Die Tonight' session. Let's see…" Phoebe carefully examined the list of names written under that day's date. "Here they are… first one up is Dave Patterson. Hmm… he's a peasant and there's no way I could've known him personally. Who else? Reggie Carter. A very old man. Jean Sears. A woman, but too old and she's a housewife. I need a teenager around my age!"

"Well, not many teenagers die so young, remember," Prue replied.

"Yeah, but there's got to be one!" Phoebe kept checking the list from the top to bottom. Piper guarded the door and watched the surroundings just in case anyone was coming.

"Look, here's what we're looking for. Elena Dieters, a young teenager," Prue pointed.

"Good job, Prue. She's going to die today?"

"Yeah. Bad news for her. She's suffering from cancer."

"Poor girl. And on her last moment all we do is use her so I can bail out of a stupid party," Phoebe looked guilty.

"Yeah well, this is all up to you," Prue shrugged. "It sounds a bit cruel indeed."

"I'll use her. I feel terribly bad but what else can I do?" Phoebe closed the book and her sisters followed her out of the library.

"Okay, you can attend the party from 7 to 8, then you can go," Piper suggested.

"I must attend the party first?" Phoebe rolled her eyes unbelievably.

"Yes, so you can get a bit of sympathy from The Great Witch. So that she appreciates your effort to at least attend the reunion party for an our. After all that event is still very important, and you could at least appear for a while," Piper explained.

"Okay, okay, I'll do anything for Cole and I," Phoebe declared.

"It's 5 already. We should go prepare for that important party now," Piper urged.

"That stupid party."

"Yea, whatever."

At half past six, the three sisters were ready with their beautiful ball gowns and had had their hair done. They looked amazing, and Phoebe even wore her best gown tonight. She had never looked more beautiful in her life.

"Phoebe, what are you doing? This is a party, not a fashion show," Piper looked astonished.

"Maybe at the end of the day she really likes this party… that, or she has officially gone crazy. Because this is so not the Phoebe I know," Prue commented. "The Phoebe I know wouldn't dress like this for a party she considered stupid."

Phoebe rolled her eyes at her sisters. "Who says I dressed like this for that stupid party? This is for Cole!"

"Oh, yea, now _that_ is the Phoebe I know," Prue laughed, looking relieved that her sister hadn't changed for a bit.

A few minutes later a maid knocked on the door and entered when Phoebe allowed her to.

"Princess Prudence, Princess Piper, and Princess Phoebe, The Great Witch asked all of you to go to the ballroom now because the party is about to be started," she announced politely.

"Thank you, we will be there shortly," Prue answered.

The maid excused herself and exited the room. Phoebe looked slightly worried and tense.

"Phoebe, you do remember what you're supposed to say, don't you?" Piper put her hand on her younger sister's shoulder to comfort her.

"Yes, but I feel very nervous," Phoebe admitted.

"Who wouldn't be nervous when they're lying? Especially in front of The Great Witch. Just look confident and don't let her intimidate you," Prue advised. Phoebe nodded and braced herself.

"Okay, I've got to be strong! She's just a cranky old woman."

The three of them walked out of the room hand in hand and entered the ballroom where the party was held. There were so many members of the royal family already there, some were just arriving. Some used the usual carriages, most others chose winged transportation to be faster.

"Well, here are my beautiful princesses. The Charmed Princesses. Join us and enjoy the party!" The Great Witch welcomed them with a bright smile on her face.

"Mingle, dance with someone or something before you tell her!" Piper whispered.

Phoebe joined everyone else in the party, welcomed the guests, talked to the royal family members, being unusually polite and friendly with hope that The Great Witch would allow her to leave later. But before she could go on with the plan, The Great Witch had called her first.

"Phoebe! Would you come here for a second? I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Your Highness?" Phoebe asked as she came closer.

"This is my sister's grandson, his name is Prince Edward. I think he's suitable for you and I hope you two could be engaged soon," The Great Witch explained as she pointed to a young prince standing just next to her.

"WHAT?" Phoebe exclaimed. From the other side of the room Prue glared at her, warning her to behave and control herself. Phoebe was snapped back to reality and quickly apologized as she lowered her voice. "Sorry. But… uh… I mean, isn't this way too early? Engagement isn't something simple. Plus… Prue and Piper haven't even gotten married. I am the youngest, I shouldn't get engaged first. You should really pair him with one of them instead," she suggested.

"It's okay. I've got someone else for both of them too. About this engagement of yours, I'll think about it again later," The Great Witch answered calmly.

"Uh… thank you."

"Now have a dance with him," The Great Witch ordered.

"O…okay." Cursing under her breath, Phoebe pulled Prince Edward to the center of the room. "Stupid old woman, pairing people up as if we're dolls with strings," she muttered quietly. She almost literally dragged the prince due to her annoyance.

"Hey, slow down, my lady. You're really an aggressive woman, aren't you? Are you that deeply in love with me? Am I that charming?" Prince Edward asked with a taunting smile.

"I warn you, we will only dance for one time, no more, no less!" Phoebe snapped at him.

"Can't make it twice?"

"NO! I'm serious, I have a date after this stupid party, you know?"

"A date! But The Great Witch wanted us to be engaged!"

"Nobody can tell me what to do! I will do what I want to do!"

The prince finally stayed silent and danced with Phoebe without more protests. Phoebe kept stepping on his toes that he finally couldn't take it anymore and stopped short.

"Just leave me alone! I don't care anymore! Who would want to be engaged to a rude princess like you anyway?"

"Oh! Did I hurt you?" Phoebe asked in surprise, her eyes filled with true regrets. "Sorry! I'm just so angry because The Great Witch planned an engagement without consulting with me first. But I shouldn't have lashed out on you. That's so unfair of me. I'm really sorry. What can I do for you? I'll do anything!" she blurted it out without thinking.

Prince Edwards' face brightened upon hearing that. "Dance with me until the night's over."

"I told you I would only dance with you once!" Phoebe protested.

"Well, just make it twice!"

"I CAN'T!" Now Phoebe was really annoyed. Why did she promise to do anything for him anyway? She should've left when he asked her to. Why did she bother being so nice to him? Now she was stuck in a worse situation than before. She just didn't expect the prince to be so whiny.

"But you said you'd do anything for me. A promise of a princess should be kept."

"Sorry, but please ask for something else," Phoebe sighed. _Way to go, Phoebs. You just ruined your own life. Couldn't you keep your mouth shut?_

"I don't want anything else."

"What is wrong with you? You're a prince but you're so stubborn… oh no! It's 8 already! I've got a very important meeting!" Phoebe glanced at the clock, panic filling her brain.

"A date, you mean?" Prince Edward asked sarcastically.

_Oh-oh. Another reminder to keep your mouth shut, especially in front of snob and whiny princes._

"Don't tell that to The Great Witch! She'll kill me!" she warned him. "You don't want me to die, do you?"

"If you don't want me to tell her, forget about the date and dance with me until the party is over."

"That is so unfair! What's in it for me?"

"It's up to you," the prince shrugged.

"You… you… AAARGGH!" Phoebe couldn't find any words to say and she stomped her foot angrily. "A little prince like you cannot tell me what to do!" she shouted. Now she regretted it big time that she told him about the date with Cole.

"Try me! You've promised to do anything for me."

"Okay, I don't care whether you tell The Great Witch or not. You don't have any evidence or witness that I'm really going to a date. Nobody will believe you, because I have a good reason why I have to leave!" Without waiting any longer, Phoebe walked out the door and left the room. She marched toward the castle's garden, relieved that she finally could leave Prince Edward behind. But not for long. All of a sudden a rope came out of nowhere and encircled itself around her body, then pulled her backwards into the castle again. Phoebe landed back on the ground beside Prince Edward, eyes in horror as she stared at the smiling prince.

"Have you forgotten that I'm also a witch? I'm a conjurer, and I could conjure anything to make you stay by my side." The prince pulled her closer, and no matter Phoebe struggled to free herself, she couldn't. She suddenly felt really sick, especially when she remembered that Cole was waiting for her, and this might be their last time to meet each other.

"You jerk! You'll see what I can do! Prue! Help me and throw this little prince away!" Phoebe called out.

Prue turned around upon hearing her name, and gasped when she saw what happened to her little sister. She acted instinctively and telekinetically threw Prince Edward out of the ballroom window, crashing him through the glass and landed him out on the bushes. The people in the room were startled to hear the crash, and screams of panic filled the room in an instant.

Phoebe didn't waste the opportunity. She quickly ran out of the room again, before Prince Edward could catch her. But this time The Great Witch was the one who managed to capture her with a spell. Soon enough Phoebe found herself unable to move, and was pulled back forcefully into the ballroom. The situation heated up as the guests watched everything that happened.

"Prudence! What have you done?" The Great Witch demanded. "He's a prince! And Phoebe, where are you going? You're not going to leave this party!"

Phoebe's anger was beyond control now. "Your Highness, I'm sorry but this prince is a true jerk! He forced me to dance with him all night and dared to touch me without my permission! He doesn't have good manners!" she blurted out.

"Really? But sooner or later, he would be your fiancé anyway, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem, should it?" The Great Witch answered calmly.

Phoebe couldn't believe what she heard. "Who would want to be his fiancé! I will choose the one I really love! And that's definitely not the stupid prince! Don't you dare control anything in my life without consulting me first! Remember that!"

"Phoebe! Where is your manners? You really should start respecting me more! And Prudence, next time don't you dare using your powers on a prince! He's a royal family member too! Don't you think you can do anything just because you're the Charmed Princesses! I have been kind enough to find you someone worthy as a husband Phoebe, but this is the way you return the favor! You really don't know how to thank people!"

"I don't need the useless favor! I will choose who will become my husband!" Phoebe insisted.

"Phoebe! I could kill you right here and right now! But you're a Charmed Princess, so I wouldn't do that! But you must be punished! You will not go out from this day forward, for the whole month. I will also strip your powers within that time!"

"WHAT? You can't do that! I have to go out tonight! I have a really important meeting! My friend's dying and she needs me on her last moment!"

"What other lie is this! Who is dying you say?" The Great Witch snapped back, clearly not believing her.

"Elena Dieters, my only friend outside the palace! I have to go! Please, just this one night! I wouldn't ask for anything else! Don't you have mercy?"

For a moment The Great Witch looked hesitant and was about to give her the permission. But Prince Edward, who had recovered from the shock of being thrown out of the room, quickly screwed it up by adding in. "That is so great! So that's the good reason, huh? The lie you've prepared so you can leave the party! Whereas you actually want to go for a date with a man!"

"WHAT? Date! In a time like this! Phoebe, are you out of your mind?" The Great Witch looked as if she was about to explode.

"But you can check it! Elena Dieters is really dying! Check it out if you don't trust me! Don't trust that stupid prince! I really have to meet her, this is her last moment! What should I do if I don't go now and then I hear about her death tomorrow? How would I feel? What kind of friend am I, who couldn't even be there on my best friend's last moment?" Phoebe kept on pushing.

"She's right, Your Highness. If she only wants to go out on a date, why would she fight it this hard? No matter how rebellious Phoebe is, she would understand that when she's punished she must obey it. But this is for her best friend, so she has to fight for it even if it means breaking some rules during her punishment. Please just let her go out this one night," Piper joined in. Since she started to speak up as well, The Great Witch looked even more hesitant.

"Oh, so The Charmed Princesses are this low? Helping each other with lies only to go out with a man? Ha.. ha.. how stupid," Prince Edward said mockingly. Phoebe was really furious, she levitated swiftly and kicked the prince's jaw hard, fair and square. A sickening crack could be heard, and the prince howled in pain. "OOW! She's killing me! She's killing me!"

"Please, that was just a simple kick. That's for all the bad things you've said about us. How dare you insult us like that!" Phoebe countered.

"PHOEBE! Just stop it!" The Great Witch looked frustrated. "Now who should I trust?"

"You decide yourself; we, The Charmed Princesses, or him, the stupid little jerk!" Phoebe challenged. The Great Witch looked at her disapprovingly, but she thought it over for a while.

"Okay, here's what it's going to be. You can go and see your friend. But since you're being punished, you must be guarded so you don't go anywhere else. Now, go with some guards," The Great Witch ordered. "Guards! Escort Princess Phoebe and stay beside her!"

Phoebe and her sisters gasped. They didn't think about that possibility? Now what? Phoebe's thoughts were mixed up. Should she really go and see Elena Dieters? But she must be confused because she didn't really know her. Besides, where was her house? And how about Cole? But if she backed off now, everyone would know that she was lying. Both options still didn't allow her to see Cole. The Great Witch and Prince Edward stayed silent and waited for her reaction.

"What's wrong, Princess? Don't you want to see your friend anymore? Remember, she's dying and she needs you in her LAST MOMENT…" Prince Edward repeated what Phoebe said mockingly.

"Shut up, you little brat! You don't know anything about me! And for your information, you have a really BIG mouth for a prince!" Phoebe barked. Prince Edward looked hurt and finally remained silent. "Um… Your Highness, I think I have a really bad headache because of that stupid prince. I think I'll visit Elena in the morning instead."

"Hmm? That's very weird. You pleaded and even forced me to allow you to before. But now all of a sudden you decided you don't want to anymore. Did you really lie and are you really going for a date?" The Great Witch looked suspicious. Phoebe felt as if her head was going to explode.

"No! Of course not. But… I'm really dizzy… my head hurts…" And because she didn't know another way out, she dropped herself to the ground, pretending to have fallen unconscious. All guests gasped in surprise.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper quickly ran toward her.

"Oh no… she cannot stand too much chaos. What do we do now?" Prue shook her sister's body in panic. The girl didn't move for an inch, her eyes closed and her face slightly pale. "Your Highness, can we bring her to her room?" she pleaded.

"Fine… okay, I will see her later," The Great Witch waved her hand in dismissal. She suddenly felt really tired dealing with the youngest princess, who constantly got into troubles. Prue lifted Phoebe with her power and brought her to her room. Piper closed the door, and Prue threw Phoebe's body to the bed.

"OW! Is that a way of treating a sick person?" Phoebe complained as she landed roughly. Prue crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Good act, sis. But you can't deceive me," she told her.

"Yeah, nice try. But we're not stupid," Piper put in.

"But this is a good way out, isn't it? I didn't know what else to do," Phoebe shrugged. "Anyway, next time don't throw me like that, Prue," she rubbed the back of her head.

"What if I get out now to see Cole?" Prue suggested.

"That's too dangerous! I'm sure The Great Witch have ordered guards to watch the surroundings outside because she didn't trust you either," Piper warned. Phoebe looked out the window and saw rows of guards guarding along the outer wall.

"I could levitate as high as possible in order not to be seen."

"But what if The Great Witch comes to see you? If you can astral project, that's no problem. You only need to get out of your body and you'll be there, in front of Cole in a matter of seconds, and your body stays here, lying like a sick innocent girl so that The Great Witch will think you're still unconscious. Practical," Prue muttered.

"I know you have the power, Prue, don't make me jealous. What about you astral project to Cole, giving him a letter from me? Yes! I will write him a letter and you'll deliver it and explain why I can't come."

"Okay, I'll deliver it. It'll take too much time if you write it first, just tell me what to say."

"Tell him I can't come because there's a problem here… The Great Witch is giving me a hard time."

"That's easy but what about your body that's here? The Great Witch will know you're astral projecting. If you lay your body on the bed, it'll look weird. _Phoebe_ is sick, not you, and _she_ is supposed to be sleeping," Piper reminded.

"Then I'll be on the bathroom," Prue strolled toward the bathroom.

Right at that time The Great Witch opened the room's door and entered. Phoebe quickly laid down and closed her eyes.

"How is she? And where's Prudence?" The Great Witch asked Piper.

"She's okay. Just a bit dizzy. Prue's in the bathroom," Piper answered calmly.

Phoebe opened her eyes as if she'd just woken up from a long sleep. "Oohh… what happened? Oh… Your Highness, thanks for coming," she smiled innocently.

"No problem. Just rest and don't worry about anything," The Great Witch smiled back. Her expression was unpredictable and Phoebe couldn't tell whether she believed her or not.

"I'm really sleepy. I'll go back to sleep. Good night."

"Good night, honey. Have a nice dream."

Phoebe yawned, and at that moment The Great Witch threw the Magic Pill into her mouth as she turned around to leave. Piper, surprised, froze it instantly. Phoebe gaped in disbelief. Fortunately, The Great Witch had disappeared from the room.

"Take that and you'll get better," her voice could be heard from outside as the door closed. Phoebe closed her mouth and jumped away from the frozen pill.

"Goodness! Look at the crazy old woman! She's trying to hurt me, even though I'm sick! She's an insane psycho!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"She's only trying to help," Prue emerged from the bathroom and telekinetically threw the pill out of the window.

"You're back! How's your mission?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"Mission? Mission impossible. Cole wasn't in the garden or anywhere. Maybe he waited too long and went back home," Prue reported.

"WHAT? Oh, no! He would think I don't love him anymore! I wouldn't be able to see him again!" Phoebe pulled her hair in frustration.

"That's impossible. He trusts you," Prue calmed her.

"I hope. I must save our love! We can't stay in hiding forever. I'll beg to The Great Witch to allow our relationship," Phoebe decided.

"But that's suicide! Not only you will be doomed, but also Cole!" Piper warned.

Phoebe shook her head. "No problem. The same thing would happen if we keep hiding it. One day they'll know, sooner or later. And I want to make it sooner so we can get over it quickly."

"It's up to you. I know no one can tell you what to do," Prue shrugged.

Phoebe started to walk out of the room. "Wait! You two are crazy! We all are going to die!" Piper called out.

"And then? Are you scared?" Phoebe challenged.

"No, but… I still want to live happily with you both…" Piper looked down, worried and guilty at the same time. Phoebe's hard expression softened as she realized how Piper was feeling. She hugged her sister tightly.

"I understand. I'm sorry, I am selfish. But would you do this for your selfish sister?"

Piper smiled upon hearing it and hugged her back. "I've never fallen in love before and don't know how it feels. Maybe love indeed can make people do anything it takes. And sacrifice yourself for the people you love. Like what happens to you now. Okay Phoebs, we're in this together. I will support you because you're my sister. We will stay together, no matter alive or dead," Piper declared.

"Yeah, but I'd prefer alive," Phoebe laughed.

"Good point. Okay, by the power of three," Prue joined the group hug.

"Yeah. The power of three will set us free!" the three of them exclaimed together.

"Hey, where did we get that from?" Phoebe frowned.

"I don't know. It just… came out of nowhere. But it sounded great. I like it," Prue added.

Before they could walk out of the room to meet The Great Witch, Cole suddenly shimmered in before them. Phoebe shouted in surprise.

"Cole! You scared me! Oh, I'm so sorry for not coming!" she hugged him tightly. All the worry that had been suppressed now pour out in the form of tears. "I'm so glad I could still see you!"

"I understand. You must be in a problem, because so do I," Cole answered softly.

"You're right! The Great Witch forbid me to go! I've prepared a brilliant lie but she's just too smart," Phoebe complained. "Besides, what took you so long? I was about to tell The Great Witch about us!"

Cole glanced at Prue and Piper. "Can we talk outside?"

"Isn't it too dangerous?" Piper countered.

"No, all the guards were asleep. Phoebe, could we talk inside the forest? Near the borders between our kingdoms. There aren't as many guards there as there is around the palace," Cole explained. "Besides, I want to have a walk with you… probably for the last time…"

"Can't you two just talk in here?" Piper prodded.

"Piper, this is a woman's room. Cole wouldn't feel comfortable here. Just let them go for a walk for a while, okay? Wouldn't be too long, would it?" Prue glanced at both of them. Phoebe shook her head and smiled thank you. Cole brought her shimmering away. They reappeared inside the thick forest.

"Phoebe, the party in your kingdom just finished, that's why I could come. I didn't dare to come when there were so many people. Besides, you three probably wouldn't be in your room, right? And what did you say? You want to admit our relationship? You're going to get us killed!" Cole protested.

"But it will turn out the same if we keep hiding it!"

"Can we try another way?"

"Do you HAVE another way?"

Cole looked at her and shook his head, a sad look crossed his face. He was just as confused and as scared as she was.

"My father, The Source, has already known about us. But he has given me one last chance, to leave you, and then he'll forgive me. I told him I couldn't and wouldn't leave you forever."

"Thank you," Phoebe smiled sadly and kissed him. "That could be our first and last kiss."

"No, it might be our first, but certainly wouldn't be the last," Cole kissed her again and they were lost in a passionate long kiss. Both of them were so in love and drowned in the situation until they didn't realize a guard from the Demonic Kingdom had seen them.

"A witch!" he shouted. Phoebe and Cole released each other in surprise. "You must be a spy! This is our area! What are you doing here? Witches are forbidden in here! You must come with me!" the guard was ready to catch Phoebe, but Cole stopped him.

"No, don't! She's not evil and she's not a spy!" he exclaimed. But the guard had started to drag Phoebe away. That's when a guard from the Witches Kingdom saw what happened.

"Princess! I have to save her!" he loaded an arrow to his bow, and at that moment Phoebe turned and recognized him.

"No! Don't! Don't shoot him!" she shouted in panic.

It was too late. The guard had shot the arrow toward the guard from the Demonic Kingdom. He screamed out loud as the arrow stabbed his heart and fell to the ground, dropped dead. His scream alerted all the guards from both sides in the area as well. It had started a war.

"Oh no! How did this happen? Now war will definitely begin!" Phoebe's face turned pale.

She was right. Guards from the Demonic Kingdom who had heard the scream quickly came to see what had happened. Seeing their friend dead, they were enraged and quickly formed a circle around Phoebe and her guard. Phoebe had no other choice but to levitate as high as she could and brought her guard along back to the palace.

"Ask all guards to stand by! In just a moment soldiers from the Demonic Kingdom are coming!" she commanded the guard. All in all, she couldn't just let her palace be attacked. She didn't want war, but she didn't want everyone from her kingdom dead either.

"Yes, Princess Phoebe! And thank you for saving my live!" the guard replied with gratitude. "We will destroy them all right away!" and with that he ran off.

That wasn't exactly what Phoebe wanted. She didn't want both kingdoms to destroy each other. Although the Demonic Kingdom and the Witches Kingdom never really liked each other, a war had never happened before. Phoebe had sworn she would make peace somehow. She dashed toward The Great Witch's room.

"Your Highness! The guards and soldiers from the Demonic Kingdom are coming! They want war!" she warned her as she barged in. The Great Witch was so surprised to hear that. She glanced at her crystal ball and saw exactly what Phoebe had just said. Rows and rows of demonic soldiers leaving their palace as their great gate was opened. They were all heading one way; _her_ palace. She immediately put up a protection shield around the castle to temporary protect the area before their own soldiers were ready to attack back. She then turned to Phoebe.

"How could this happen?" she demanded. "And how did you know about this? From a premonition?" she stared at Phoebe, demanding the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Your Highness! This is all my fault! I started the war! I would like to admit; I'm in love with a demon!" she finally confessed. "His name is Cole… um, I mean, Belthazor."

"WHAT? You're _in love_ with a demon? But you now that's forbidden! And now look what happened! A war! I've warned you all ever since you were so little to stay away from demons! Haven't you heard me at all? And Belthazor, the son of The Source himself? Phoebe, you've always been a naughty and stubborn princess, but what you just did is unbelievable! I wouldn't dream about this in a thousand years and you made it happen so easily!"

"I'm really sorry! But I promise, since I started this, I will end this!" Phoebe ran back outside, but The Great Witch stopped her.

"Wait! What can you do to stop this?"

"I will talk to them and beg for peace."

"What? No! _We _beg them? I cannot accept that! We can go against them!" The Great Witch protested. She then went outside, Phoebe following closely behind. She came face to face with the soldiers from the Demonic Kingdom that had arrived around the palace. She put down the protection shield. Instantly the soldiers dashed forward, but with one simple wave of hand, The Great Witch swept them all back a few feet away. From within the tumbling bodies, The Source himself stepped forward.

"You even came yourself, this has got to be serious, right?" The Great Witch asked him with a confident stare. No single trace of fear could be seen in her eyes.

"You broke our pact. We have been enemies for years, but we've made a pact not to ever kill each other. But your guard had killed one of mine, and that little witch has seduced my only son!" The Source pointed angrily at Phoebe, who looked very frightened.

All of a sudden, Cole appeared from within the crowd as well and ran toward Phoebe, completely ignoring his father. He held her hands and calmed her down.

"Belthazor! Come back here! What are you doing, siding with her now?" The Source demanded.

"Just stay calm. Everything will be alright, I promise," Cole whispered in Phoebe's ears.

"Please help me out of this. I think this is the end of the world," Phoebe almost cried.

The Source and The Great Witch looked at each other sternly. It seemed like whatever happened between them in the past was really unforgettable.

"Please, all of you, just stop this. Can we just have peace?" Phoebe pleaded.

"No, Phoebe! Demons are our enemies! We have to destroy them all, including the one right beside you!" The Great Witch replied harshly, indicating that she didn't want to be debated.

Inside the palace, Prue and Piper had seen what had happened and they looked very worried.

"Only Phoebe could do something like this, huh?" Prue said bitterly.

"Yea, our sister is undefeatable when it comes to creating chaos," Piper agreed.

"Should we pull her out now?"

"Sure."

They rushed outside, grabbed Phoebe's arms and dragged her back inside, no matter how Phoebe refused to follow voluntarily.

"Don't! Don't bring me inside! I have to finish this first! I don't want to leave Cole alone! Cole, wait for me! I'll be back!" Phoebe yelled as her sisters managed to pull her inside. Prue had to use all her power, literally, to bring her past the main gate.

"Phoebe, use your brain! You're not safe out there! You could get yourself killed!"

"Who cares! Why should I be safe if Cole's not!"

"Phoebe, he will handle that. Now what's important is your safety. Because he wouldn't be able to battle anyway if he keeps worrying about you. Now you're safe, and he can take care of it," Piper explained.

Phoebe still looked outside with worry on her face. She still felt the urge to be there and couldn't stand the fact that she was just watching helplessly from inside while Cole's life might be at stake.

"Now we must find another way to fix this. Any ideas?" Prue asked.

"You can't expect me to think in a situation like this…" Phoebe complained. Then she stopped short. "Oh… wait, I know! I know! The Book of Shadows! There are hundreds of spells in there, we can try some to stop the war! Come with me!" she started to run toward the library, dragging her sisters with her.

"Er… you mean that _forbidden_ book?" Piper asked hesitantly.

"In a situation like this, who cares? The Great Witch is out there and no one will care about us! It's emergency anyway!" Phoebe kept running and Piper finally followed. The three of them entered the special room at the back and Phoebe immediately sat before The Book of Shadows that was sitting right at the center of the table. She began flipping through the pages, looking for an appropriate spell. Piper looked around uncomfortably as she entered the room behind Prue.

"You are used to this, or what?" she mumbled.

"Get over it, Piper, no time to feel guilty this time. This is emergency and we need to do anything to save our kingdom…" Prue stared at Phoebe worriedly, "…and perhaps the Demonic Kingdom too," she added.

"I found it! Look! How to vanquish Demonic Soldiers. Here's the spell. I'll read it and we'll see whether it works or not!" Phoebe pointed with excitement.

"Phoebe, be careful with the spells! We don't even know how to use that book properly!" Piper protested.

Phoebe ignored her completely and chanted the spell quickly.

For all Demonic Soldiers that dwell 

_You will now hear this very spell_

_With the power of three that will set us free_

_We command you to leave and flee_

_By the force of good from we sisters three_

The three of them instantly stayed silent and waited for something to happen. But after waiting a few seconds, nothing major occurred. Piper looked out of the window and saw the war was still going on.

"It looks like everything got worse," she reported nervously. "Phoebs, what did I say? It's no use! We don't know how to use those spells because it belongs to The Great Witch and we've never read it before!"

"But I _always_ read it!"

"Although you always do, it still isn't yours and you still don't know how to use it!"

"Hey wait, I feel there's something weird right here. Why did the spell use the words 'we', 'three', and even 'sisters'?" Prue asked. "Does that mean us? Or did you change the words, Phoebs?"

"No, why would I dare to change it? I don't even know how to change or write a spell," Phoebe shrugged. Prue looked even more intrigued to hear that.

"Let's look at the other pages. Is everything like that?"

Phoebe flipped the pages again. She frowned as she flipped more and more pages. "This is indeed very weird! Almost all spells use the words 'we', 'three', and 'sisters'. And the weirdest of all are the words 'power of three will set us free'. Those are the words we just came up with, remember?" she stared at her sisters.

"Are those really made for us? It is even possible? But it's The Great Witch's book, isn't it?"

"Maybe this book is destined to be ours," Phoebe looked at it with amazement. "At least it explains why I'm always so attracted to it."

"Don't daydream too much," Piper cut her off. "We still have trouble outside."

"Hmm… since most of the spell used the words 'we', 'three', and 'sisters', maybe this spell would work if we read it together. The three of us. Don't you think it makes sense?"

"It's a crazy idea," Piper muttered.

"It's a brilliant idea!" Prue replied enthusiastically. "Let's do it, Piper. There's nothing to lose."

"There is if we get turned into a frog or get vanquished instead, but okay, let's try it," Piper finally gave in and the three of them repeated the previous spell, altogether this time.

The situation still stayed the same for a few seconds, but suddenly a sound of a tornado could be heard roaring outside in the field. Prue, Phoebe, and Piper quickly looked out the window. The Demonic Soldiers had been swept by the tornado, whirled around in it until they all looked like a blur, then a very thick fog enveloped the entire arena. When the fog disappeared, all the soldiers disappeared with it as well. Not one was left. The soldiers and guards from the Witches Kingdom were shocked, as well as The Great Witch and The Source.

"It worked! I can't believe it, it worked! We did it!" Phoebe cheered happily.

"What happened here? How could it work?" Piper looked confused and unable to believe it.

"Because we read it together! Because we used The Power of Three! Phoebe, you're such a genius!" Prue hugged her sister happily.

"Okay, now what? Could we go out now? It's not dangerous anymore." Her sisters nodded, and they all went out together. Everything had calmed down, what remained was The Source, who was still face to face with The Great Witch. In between them, Cole stood. As soon as Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stepped outside, The Source threw them a cynical look.

"So this is how you battle. By outnumbering me. Vanquishing all my soldiers with a spell. Such a coward way. You still have your soldiers, and now The Charmed Princesses are here as well. I don't have anyone but myself and my son who has betrayed me."

"We're not that low. All soldiers, back off now! Prudence, Piper, Phoebe, you stay out of this too! I will handle this one by myself," The Great Witch ordered. All the soldiers backed off obediently. Prue and Piper pulled Phoebe back as well.

The Source generated a fire ball on his palm and threw it toward The Great Witch. She altered its path almost too easily. She then threw him backwards a few meters. Without waiting for a second, The Source flew forward again and created a lightning that quickly strike The Great Witch's arm. She looked down at her injured arm in anger. She then averted her gaze to Cole, who was still standing nearby and eyed him with fury.

"So that is your son who has deceived Phoebe, huh? I will try his powers!" she waved her hand and electricity flew from her palm, directed straight at Cole. Cole wasn't ready, he only had time to put up his hands and shield himself.

"NO! Cole!" reflexes jumping into action, Phoebe didn't know how she could get to Cole that fast. But next thing she knew, she had shielded him with her own body and felt the electricity jolt her entire body. "Aaahhhh!" she screamed in pain, but she didn't move an inch from in front of him.

"Phoebe! Get away from him!" The Great Witch stopped the attack immediately.

"Phoebe!" Prue and Piper looked extremely worried.

"No! I have to protect him with my life! He's my true love!" Phoebe declared as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, pain all over her body. Cole caught her in his arms and he looked hurt even though the attack didn't hurt him at all.

"Phoebe, are you okay? Don't do this, please…" he whispered sadly. "I don't want to see you hurt. I'd rather die than seeing you hurt."

"I feel the same to you, Cole. I don't want you hurt either," Phoebe replied weakly.

"What… what is this all about! Sacrificing yourself to protect a demon, Phoebe, I really don't know what you're thinking!"

"Belthazor! You are too easily deceived by the witch! You are weak! I have to destroy her! I have to destroy her before she turns you completely weak and betray your own kingdom!" The Source launched a giant fire ball at Phoebe this time.

"Phoebe, watch out!" Cole immediately pushed Phoebe out of the way, and the he was caught in the path of the fire ball instead. It slammed into his chest and he yelped in pain as it burnt his skin. "Aaarrghhh… please… don't hurt her…" he begged as he fell beside Phoebe. His eyes closed as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Cole, are you alright? Cole!" tears streamed down Phoebe's cheeks as she shook his body, trying to make him stay conscious. "Don't leave me now! Don't!"

"Phoebe, get off him! I have to destroy him!" The Great Witch conjured a very powerful tornado. Phoebe gathered all her power to stand before Cole's body, hands stretched out beside her to protect him from the wind's great power. She was about to get carried away as well, but she pushed her feet to the ground as hard as she could and held still as strong as possible.

"Step over my dead body!" she shouted, louder than the thundering sound of the tornado. The Great Witch was amazed to see her extreme effort to protect him. She didn't know anyone could beat her tornado's power before, but Phoebe somehow magically did it. Maybe that's what's called the power of love, that was stronger than any other powers that exist. She finally stopped the attack, and Phoebe fell limply to the ground.

"Phoebe… what does this mean exactly?" The Great Witch really found it hard to understand.

"Please, stop all of this! War doesn't solve anything! Just have peace!" Phoebe pleaded weakly.

"But Phoebe, he's a demon! He must be deceiving you only!"

"No! I trust him! I LOVE him!" Phoebe insisted. "I'd rather die instead of him! I cannot live without him!"

The Great Witch was in shock to hear those words. But instead of feeling even more angry, she suddenly felt that the words really touched her heart and somehow made her understood. Her expression softened. Love… the word she hadn't heard in years. And now the force of it was seen before her eyes. So powerful, so strong, so… beautiful.

"Isn't it better… if you two just unite somehow… stop using your powers… use your heart instead… if you both have love, there shall be no more grudge and war!" Phoebe continued begging to both of them. "Please, if you still won't understand, and you still want to destroy us, I don't care, as long as I can die with him," she hugged Cole's limp body and finally began to sob. "Cole, why must it end this way? Why must we die? But it's okay, if we cannot be together in this world, we will be in another. I promise I'll always be at your side, either dead or alive."

A few seconds passed as The Great Witch and The Source looked at Phoebe and Cole. The couple looked really hurt, both emotionally and physically. They had defended each other with their own lives. Even The Source himself was astounded to hear Phoebe's words.

"Is that love? Sacrifice yourself for someone you love?" he asked weakly.

The Great Witch and The Source were both touched by the display of true love before their eyes. The two of them finally looked at each other again.

"Let's just end this stupid war," The Great Witch decided.

"Demons don't normally do this, but maybe peace _is_ the best," The Source muttered hesitantly.

Prue and Piper gaped at the scene. It was too unlikely for the source of all evil to say that. "Now I know what is the magic of love," Piper mumbled. "That's just beyond belief."

"We have to say thank you to Phoebe and Cole, they have united us with their unconditional true love," The Great Witch looked at Phoebe. "I never knew that you… my most stubborn and naughty princess… has such a great heart," she smiled.

A few days later a party was held between both kingdoms, in the middle of the jungle where it used to be the borders area of both kingdoms. Everyone was invited and it was the first party ever to have both witches and demons in it, without killing or even bickering at each other. Everyone was just having the greatest time in their lives.

"A toast for Phoebe and Cole that have saved us all!" The Great Witch lifted her glass happily. Everyone joined in, and cheers could be heard filling the entire jungle. Phoebe and Cole that had been healed were also there, no one was happier than both of them that night.

"Oh, I love you so much! We finally can be together! I've never dreamt about this in a million years," Phoebe kissed Cole passionately.

"Phoebe, you're too good to be true," Cole kissed her back. "You always were."

That night after the party was over, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gathered in Phoebe's room.

"Ooh… this is the best day in the whole world!" Phoebe jumped onto her bed in happiness. Her heart was still pounding with excitement.

"Hmm… in a short while you will get married to him and I'll still be single," Prue complained.

Phoebe laughed. "That's not a big problem! You will find your true love soon, too."

"As soon as possible, I hope," Prue smiled.

"Oh yea, a few days ago I heard Cole's story about the mortals' world called The Earth," Phoebe began. "Then I looked for it in the Book of Shadows. I really would love to go there, because according to the book, all mortals live freely in there, and it sounds real fun. There's something called nightclub, where you can dance the night away, and a mall, where you can shop til you drop, and a television where you can watch great movies. Things there are much more modern and they don't use long gowns like us, instead they use practical outfits. And you can also use a car to go somewhere, it's a hi-tech machine or something like that. I really would like to try that, it must be much more fun than riding a horse or a carriage.

"Sounds fun indeed," Prue agreed.

"Hmm… I seem to like it as well, especially that nightclub part. But that's only a fairy tale, and we can never go there. Now what we need to focus on is your wedding," Piper added.

"So soon? I haven't even begun thinking about it," Phoebe laughed.

"Well then start thinking about it," Piper smiled.

"Our little sister is really all grown-up now. She has found love! Kids these days grow up too fast indeed," Prue teased her. She encircled her arm around Phoebe's shoulder and the other around Piper's, and the three of them laughed happily.

**The Last Moment**

One bright sunny day, when Prue, Piper, and Phoebe were gathering in Phoebe's room like usual, talking about happy stuffs, a maid knocked on the door. Phoebe let her in, and she entered the room to deliver an order.

"The Great Witch asked for you, Princesses. All three of you to come to her room."

"We will be there shortly," Prue replied, and the maid excused herself.

"Now what does she want?" Phoebe frowned.

"Phoebe, don't be like that. Maybe this time she has good news," Prue commented.

Phoebe still looked unsure. "Bottom line is, if she tries to give me that pill again, just freeze her, Piper."

"I cannot freeze her, she's a good witch too."

"Then freeze the pill!"

The three of them walked straight to The Great Witch's room. After knocking on the door and hearing her letting them in, they entered hesitantly. She was sitting with her back on them on her big chair. "Come on in, everyone. And close the door," she ordered. The sisters shut the door and waited nervously.

"I've made a decision for the three of you. I know you don't really like the kingdom and…"

"No, we do like the kingdom, who says we don't?" Piper protested.

"Yes, this is where we grew up," Prue added.

"What do you have to say, Phoebe?" The Great Witch finally turned to face them. Phoebe looked down and blushed. Her sisters nudged her, but The Great Witch simply smiled.

"It's okay, no need to cover it up. I know you don't like all the strict rules in here. That's why I've decided to send you three to the mortals' world, The Earth," The Great Witch explained. Prue and her sisters looked at her in disbelief.

"The Earth? That place really exists?" Piper asked.

"Of course. That's where all the mortals live. And there is where I think will be best for you to live. You will feel more comfortable living with them. Besides, you have an important duty. You have to save the innocents."

"Wow, we just talked about this a few days ago. My dream is to live in that place," Phoebe admitted.

"Yeah, the place looks good. I'm actually a bit bored with this palace," Prue added.

"I'm also bored of being a good obedient princess. I want to have a free life," Piper finished, and her sisters looked at her in surprise. She blushed.

The Great Witch didn't look surprised. She was still smiling. "Now your dream will come true. The three of you will share a house in San Francisco, and I will send you to the 20th century. At that time, the peace we have created here no longer exist. Demons dwell in the mortal's world as well as the new Source was chosen. His ambition is to kill innocents, and you are the ones who must stop that."

"We must battle evil again?" Phoebe's face fell.

"You should know that good and evil were never meant to unite or to be in peace. The war between them is everlasting, and there isn't any way to change that, so what you just did here was really something extraordinary. But as you can see, even that couldn't last forever. Here, bring this book with you," The Great Witch picked up the Book of Shadows, "this book will be yours. Because this is destined to be yours, even before you were born."

"Really? This book is for us?" Phoebe stared at it in amazement.

"Don't you see the triquetra at the cover? It resembles your powers, the power of three. You have read this book a lot, haven't you? You have even learned how to use its spells. The book is your guide, you'll have everything you need to know about the magical world inside. It will help you find your way. In the spells you can see that they were made for you, The Charmed Ones. You were born as The Charmed Ones, and you always will be. You have The Power of Three, and with that power you can defeat all kinds of evil. I will also give this Ouija Board which is also known as the spirit board, and this crystal that you can use to scry for people."

"Wow, these are too much," Prue said in amazement. "Thank you very much, Your Highness."

"Oh, I can't believe this! I will actually have a free life at last!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Oh… wait, what about Cole?"

"That is when things get complicated. When you arrive in the mortals' world, all your memory about this kingdom will be wiped away. So you wouldn't recognize Cole anymore in there. But I will also send him there and I know you'll meet again because you're meant to. There has to be a sacrifice for each good thing, Phoebe. Your love for him is so strong, this shouldn't be too much of a problem," The Great Witch reassured her.

Phoebe still looked sad, but she knew deep down inside that she was right. She wouldn't forget Cole.

"Okay, that's all you need to know. You can start living independently. You wouldn't have to be princesses that are bound by rules anymore."

"And what about the kingdom?" Prue asked. "Who will get the throne next?"

"Don't worry about that. Things here will go like usual. I will always watch you from afar. Call me whenever you need me and I'll be there. Oh, and don't call me 'Your Highness' or 'The Great Witch' anymore… just call me… Grams."

"Yeah, that sounds better… Grams," Phoebe smiled and hugged her. Prue and Piper joined her too, feeling more like family for the first time in years.

"We'll always miss you," Phoebe said sadly.

"Me too, especially you, Phoebe. Okay, time to go. Bring this book with you. You will also forget that you're witches, but you will remember again. That's your destiny."

"We have to leave now? That soon?" Phoebe asked in surprise.

"Yes, what else are you waiting for?"

"Maybe pack some clothes first?" Prue shrugged. The Great Witch laughed.

"Of course there's no need for that! You won't use those dresses there, will you?"

"Oh, right, I forgot. But couldn't we at least say goodbye?"

"Sure if that's what you want," The Great Witch clapped three times and all guards and maids appeared in the room. "Say goodbye to our princesses," she ordered. They all bowed down in unison.

"Goodbye Princess Prudence, Princess Piper, and Princess Phoebe," they said in unison too. "We will always miss you."

Prue, Piper, and Phoebe felt really touched. At that time the curtain behind them was pulled open, and below the room's balcony they could see the entire people of the kingdom gathering to watch them leave. They felt even more surprised and touched.

"Goodbye princesses!" the people waved at them as they stepped to the balcony. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe waved back, tears on their eyes already.

"I don't feel like leaving anymore," Piper wiped her tears from her cheek.

Cole shimmered before them, and held Phoebe's hands tightly.

"We will meet again," he whispered in her ears.

"Don't ever forget me, okay? Promise me," Phoebe hugged him.

"I promise I won't forget you. I will find you. We'll find each other. We always find each other," Cole promised. He gave Phoebe one last kiss and they hugged each other tight.

"Grams, do we really have to go?" Phoebe asked sadly.

"It is your time, dear. I have waited to tell you since a long time ago, and now it is the time. You have duties in the mortals' world. And you have to fulfill that. Are you ready?"

Phoebe kissed Cole on the cheek and joined hands with her sisters. The three of them nodded. The Great Witch cast a short spell and the three of them turned into three white lights that hovered on the sky.

"Don't forget to send Cole too!" Phoebe's voice could still be heard.

"And thank you very much! You always know what we want!" Prue added.

"Goodbye Grams!" the three of them said, before finally the lights disappeared from the sky, leaving The Witches Kingdom, to the earth, landed on a Victorian house in the middle of San Francisco. The Book of Shadows landed inside the attic and slammed shut, its triquetra sign glowing in the dark.

**EPILOGUE**

Phoebe Halliwell walked out of the Halliwell Manor to dump the trash on the bin outside. The sun was shining bright, and she shielded her eyes with one hand. She suddenly stumbled on her own feet, and shrieked in surprise as her body fell forward. Someone's strong arms caught her just in time before she touched the ground.

"Are you okay?" the man asked, and Phoebe looked up. A sense of déjà vu surged through Phoebe's body as she examined his face. He seemed so familiar, as if she'd known him for years. There was a longing feeling bubbling inside her heart.

"Yes… I'm… alright. Do I know you?" she asked hesitantly.

"No…" he replied softly, "… but I do feel I've met you somewhere before."

"What is your name? I'm Phoebe Halliwell."

"I'm Cole Turner. Your name seems familiar too. Nice to meet you."

**END**


End file.
